Three times is a charm
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Następna oderwana od reszty część przygód Polish Resistance!


Autor: cybermirror

Tajna misja.

Connor – Dobra chłopaki według mapy to będzie 6 może 7 km. Pokazując palcem: Jak pójdziecie tak,  
o tu wzdłuż tej alei, to w tym miejscu powinien stać jeszcze most. Dalej drugą stroną rzeki i tak jak zaznaczyłem powinno to tam być. Jedyny problem jest w tej okolicy znacząc ołówkiem na mapie, bo tam zawsze jest patrol blaszaków i powalone domy, w których się chowają.  
Answer – Bułka z masłem. We czterech damy radę  
Trzynastek – Musisz mówić takie rzeczy. Bułki nie jadłem, hmm.. nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy jadłem.  
Peesem – Nie nudź, weźmiemy kila min, granatów dodatkowo na wszelki wypadek.  
Connor - Jak by trzeba było to dajcie koordynaty przez radio, ja załatwię z lotnictwem, aby rąbnęli tam ze dwie bombki i będzie czysto. Ok?  
Prawie chórem: ok.  
Connor – Zaczyna się ściemniać, bierzcie wszystko, co potrzebujecie i w drogę.

W magazynie:

Rapecqx_E3QX – Dyżurny. Co to za ładunki? Wyglądają jak………  
Hostile – Wiem jak wyglądają. Ale rurki się skończyły a mamy tego pełną ciężarówkę. W sam raz mieści się w tym odpowiednia ilość plastiku i jakiegoś gówna do wzmocnienia. Detonator ustawiony na 5 sekund. Connor kazał to schować, bo wojna to nie czas na takie rzeczy.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Dobra, to dawaj 3 białe, 3 afro, 3 żółte i 3 przeźroczyste. A czerwone masz?  
Hostile – Czerwone i pewnie jeszcze wyglądające jak maczuga z kolcami. Bierz i nie zawracaj głowy. Schowaj tak żeby nikt nie widział.

Przy wyjściu z bazy:

Peesem – Mamy wszystko, co potrzebne?  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Chyba wsio a nawet więcej jak by komuś zachciało się przyjemności wielki uśmiech, Ale chodźmy, bo tu nie mogę mówić.  
Answer – Idziemy jak zawsze, w odstępie 15 – 20 m, dwóch z przodu prowadzi i zabezpiecza przód i dwóch z tyłu ubezpiecza plecy.  
Trzynastek – Ciekawe jak do tego doszedłeś? Na pewno ci z tyłu pilnują pleców? A kto będzie pilnował naszych pleców jak my będziemy pilnować waszych.  
Answer – Och… dobra idź z Peesem z przodu. Ok.

Pierwszy kilometr:

Rapecqx_E3QX – Dobra chłopaki. Każdy bierze po 3 granaty. Tylko się nie śmiać. Answer bierz jesteś pierwszy to możesz wybrać.  
Answer, – Co to k……. jest? Przecież jak tym rzucę to blaszaki ze śmiechu padną.  
Trzynastek – Pokaż, pokaż. Fajne, takie giętkie. Lepsze niż rurki. Do czego to służy?  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Do dupy. Cybermirror z Mq 112358 parę dni temu odbili ciężarówkę blaszakom.  
Musiał to być transport do jakiegoś sex shopu przed dniem sądu. Ciekawe, po co im to było potrzebne? No blaszakom. W zbrojowni brakło rurek to Hostile z tego zrobił granaty.  
Answer – Bo padnę. Moc taka sama? Bo te czarne są dwa razy większe.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – nie wybrzydzaj. To samo.  
Trzynastek – ja chcę żółte, dobrze leżą w dłoni.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – już nie ma. Tylko przeźroczyste. Bierz i idziemy.

Drugi kilometr: wszyscy szeptem

Peesem – HK, chować się i pchnął Trzynastka pod zwały gruzu wskakując za nim.  
Trzynastek – Auuuuuuuuuu. Skoczyłeś mi na worek i druty mi się wbiły w plecy.  
Peesem – Cicho. Bo nas znajdą. Jakie druty? Pokaż te plecy.  
Co tak świeci w tym worku? Latarkę masz? Zgaś ją.  
Trzynastek – To ten nowy granat świeci. O patrz i rusza się  
Peesem – wyłącz to, bo za HK zawsze idą blaszaki, jeszcze nas usłyszą.  
Trzynastek – nie mogę, nie wiem jak?  
Peesem – przydałaby się jakaś dziewczyna.  
Blaszak! Idzie w naszą stronę. Schowaj, nie wiem pod kurtkę, gdziekolwiek, bo usłyszy.

Przez radio:

Chłopaki jest jeden czy więcej?  
Answer – dwa. Jednego mam na muszce a drugi jest z drugiej strony gruzów. 15 metrów od was.  
Trzynastek – Peesem granat mnie łaskocze, wlazł mi pod bluzę,  
Peesem – dawaj go.  
Trzynastek – prostując się chwycił za …………..  
Zły koniec i wcisnął detonator.  
Peesem – 5 sekund. Rzucaj za siebie ponad gruzami. 4, 3, padnij 2, wybuch.

Po chwili ciszy.

Answer – Żyjecie? Leżcie spokojnie, bo HK wraca.  
10 min później: Czysto. Odleciał. Jeden zdjęty przez nas a wy, czym załatwiliście drugiego? Bo przez lornetkę wyglądało jak latarka.  
Peesem – Nie pytaj. Trzynastek włączył granat w inny tryb pracy i musiał go wyrzucić, bo by nas zdradził.  
Answer – He He. Dobra robota, głowa blaszaka doleciała do nas. Widzę, że spokój. Wezmę chip i idziemy dalej.

Most:

Trzynastek – Cholera otwarta przestrzeń, nie lubię tego. Peesem widzisz coś?  
Peesem – Most jest, do mostu spokój. Za mostem są te ruiny, o których mówił Connor. Trochę daleko. Sami nie damy rady. Wezwij przez radio pomoc i niech, Answer z Rapecqx_E3QX przyczołgają się tu.  
Przez radio:  
Tu Trzynastek, potrzebujemy gruszek. Odbiór.  
Gruszki wyszły. Powtarzam: gruszki wyszły mogą być patisony?  
Moment.  
Trzynastek – gruszki zjedli pytają czy mogą być patisony. Co to są patisony?  
Peesem – Pojebało ich? Zrobią taką dziurę jak rów mariański.  
Przez radio:  
My tu mamy rzekę nie potrzebny nam jest rów. Odbiór.  
To jeden patison i po kłopocie, dajcie koordynaty.  
Trzynastek – jeden patison może być. Co to jest ten patison?  
Peesem – Nie nudź. Zaraz zobaczysz. Rapecqx_E3QX wyznacz koordynaty.

Przez radio:

Ok przyjąłem, schowajcie się, min 700 metrów. 2 minuty. Bez odbioru.  
Answer – szybko, czołgamy się za ten murek jesteśmy za blisko.  
Będąc w bezpiecznym miejscu. Obserwują przez lornetki.  
Coś leci. Błysk. Huk. Kłęby dymu.  
Po chwili, gdy kurz opadł.  
Answer – Chyba czysto. Peesem widzisz coś? Czołgamy się do mostu?  
Peesem – Tak czysto i to bardzo czysto. Nawet most nam posprzątali.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – No to idziemy.  
Peesem – Nie słyszysz, nie ma mostu, też go zabrało.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Cholera, co teraz?  
Answer – Musimy wpław rzekę przepłynąć, Myślę, że nie jest głęboka.  
Trzynastek – Ja nie umiem pływać. Zostaję.  
Peesem – Chłopaki spokojnie. Patison dużo potrafi. Zabrał ruiny, zabrał most, rzekę też zabrał.  
Biegiem na drugą stronę. Trzeba się tam schować. Bo zaraz tu cały Skynet przyleci.

500 metrów od punktu 0.

Trzynastek - Widzicie coś?  
Answer – Jest na trzeciej. Ale wielkie. Jak to zabierzemy?  
Peesem - przydałby się jakiś transport. Connor nie mówił, że to takie duże.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Najpierw transport a potem trzeba to jakoś zwalić. Damy radę we czterech?  
Peesem – Chyba czysto, chodźmy tam obejrzeć to z bliska.  
Po chwili.  
Answer – dajcie latarkę.  
Peesem – nikt nie ma? Trzynastek daj swój granat, one świecą.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Co za kretyn wymyślił coś takiego żeby to tam świeciło, no wiecie gdzie?  
Trzynastek – wyciągając z worka, owsiki też czasami chcą mieć słońce.  
Peesem - dawaj to, jak to się włącza. Trzynastek jak to włączyłeś. Riley by wiedziała.  
Trzynastek – Nie wiem, jak skoczyłeś na mnie tam w tych gruzach to samo się włączyło.  
Czekaj może tak.  
5, 4, Chodu włączył detonator, 2, 1  
Jakiś czas później:  
Answer – wszyscy żyją? Blaszaków nie widać?  
Peesem - Zaraz się zlecą, ale połowę roboty mamy z głowy hehehe, teraz tylko transport do bazy trzeba wymyślić. Idziemy się schować. Jak ucichnie to coś poszukamy. Przybij piątala wystawiając rękę do Trzynastka.

Transport:

Rapecqx_E3QX – Potrzebujemy dużej ciężarówki, lub coś na gąsienicach. Według tego planu, co mamy to za tymi torami powinna być dawna baza PKS. Może tam coś znajdziemy?  
Answer – Dobra idziemy. Miejcie oczy otwarte.  
Po 15 minutach:  
Peesem – Chyba spokojnie nie widzę nic. Czysto. Idę sam, sprawdzę, co jest. Pilnujcie mi pleców. Trzynastek daj radio i ostatnią „ latarkę".  
Trzynastek – Worek został tam. Jak zaczęliśmy wiać to nie było czasu już się wrócić.  
Peesem – trudno moje nie świecą za to wprawiają w kompleksy. Dobrze, że księżyc wyszedł, coś przynajmniej widać.

Chwilę później przez radio:

Peesem – Nie uwierzycie, widzę ciągnik siodłowy z naczepą, wygląda, że w dobrym stanie i jak jest paliwo to powinien jechać. Jest tylko mały problem.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Jak mały problem to go rozwiąż, masz największe granaty.  
Peesem – Nie mogę, pilnują go, jest dwóch chyba T-800, i są za blisko wozu. Moment.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Idziemy tam, czekaj na nas.  
Peesem – Tylko po cichu, tak jak myślałem, są w stanie uśpienia.  
Answer – Ja zostaję, będę zabezpieczał, muszę się tylko przenieść trochę lewo, bo nie nic widać.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Trzynastek masz mój jeden granat. Idziemy tu wzdłuż tego ogrodzenia. Weźmiemy ich od tyłu.  
Answer – z uśmiechem: no tymi granatami to tylko od tyłu, a wazelinę macie?  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Ale śmieszne. Poczekaj jak się reszta dowie, że walczyliśmy gumowymi ch…… to mamy przynajmniej na rok przejebane.  
Trzynastek – No tak myślałem, że coś mi to przypomina tylko, dlaczego są takie duże.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – W 20 wieku, podczas wojny amerykanie zrzucali na Japończyków gumki w rozmiarze dużo XXXXXL, aby tamci wpadali w panikę, co będzie jak złapią ich kobiety. Nie rozumiem tylko, po co blaszakom to było.

Przez radio:

Rapecqx_E3QX - Peesem widzimy wszystko, jesteśmy z tyłu. Gdzie jesteś?  
Peesem – pod ciągnikiem, paliwo jest. Ci dwaj tak jak mówiłem są uśpieni. Musimy jednego złapać żywcem.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – pogięło cie, żywcem. O rany widzę, przecież to cysterna, jak niby?  
Peesem – mam pomysła, niech tylko Answer zdejmie tego drugiego, tego z prawej strony.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – która to jest prawa strona?  
Peesem – no tam gdzie prawa ręka, kurcze.  
Trzynastek – prawą ręka to ta, co jak śpię na brzuchu to od ściany.  
Peesem – o właśnie ten od ściany, tego musi mi zdjąć. A wy cichutko tu przyjdźcie,  
Answer – dobra mam go na muszce, jestem nie daleko to jeden strzał starczy, potem macie 15 sekund na restart tego drugiego.  
Peesem – będziemy gotowi to damy sygnał.

Po chwili:

Peesem – musimy go zwalić na przód, tak żeby nie mógł strzelać.  
Trzynastek – a po co nam on, kulka w łeb od tyłu i po kłopocie.  
Peesem – a kto załaduje to na cysternę? Sami nie damy rady, dźwigu tu też nie ma. Masz ten przerobiony chip przy sobie Rapecqx_E3QX?  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Zawsze go mam i już wiem, co kombinujesz tylko jak my z tym wszystkim będziemy wracać do bazy. Przecież wystrzelają nas jak kaczki. Ciekawe, co jest w cysternie?  
Peesem – dobra, gotowi? Answer ty strzelasz pierwszy.

Pada strzał. Blaszak z połową głowy wywraca się. Z drugiej strony wozu 3 żołnierzy siłuje się z endoszkieletem. Po chwili Peesem wyciąga chip.  
Trzynastek – odegnijcie mu palce, bo ściska mi pośladek.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Seksowny jesteś, nie ma, co Allison będzie z ciebie zadowolona.  
Trzynastek – Taaaa tylko nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. A jak już to nic za darmo. Za jednego buziaka musiałem zmywać talerze dwa tygodnie.  
Peesem – dawaj tego przerobionego chipa. Na pewno dobrze go przerobiłeś?  
Rapecqx_E3QX – skopiowałem kiedyś chipa Cameron. Connor kazał zrobić 5 sztuk zapasowych. Ja zrobiłem 10. Po wojnie każdy będzie miał swoją.  
Answer – dochodząc do reszty, ty to masz łeb.  
Endoszkielet – po restarcie. Cześć chłopaki. Co robicie? Co jest? Dlaczego jestem goła? Gdzie moje włosy? Całą skórę mi zdarło. Nie no bez jaj.  
Trzynastek – To da się załatwić, powiedział pokazując gumowego penisa.  
Cameron – ja nie pochodzę z Tajlandii.  
Peesem – spokojnie tylko chip jest twój.

Answer – trzeba odpalić maszynę i w drogę, za dwie godziny zacznie świtać.  
Peesem - Cameron spróbuj odpalić silnik, ja idę sprawdzić, co jest w cysternie.

15 minut później:

Peesem - nie uwierzycie, cysterna jest pełna. Musimy ją dowieść do bazy cało.  
Trzynastek – Co tam jest?  
Peesem – z uśmiechem. Ambrozja, napój bogów.  
Cameron – odpalając silnik. Jedziemy. Siadajcie.  
Peesem – Tam pod ścianą widziałem jakieś liny trzeba je zabrać.  
Answer – Cameron, według tej mapy musimy tu dojechać. Tam mamy przygotowany ładunek.  
Cameron – Dobra wiem gdzie to jest.

Punkt 0.

Cameron – Co to jest?  
Answer – Connor nas wysłał, dlatego mamy twój chip, bo sami nie daliśmy rady tego przewieść.  
Cameron – Po co mu to? Zająłby się czymś ciekawszym np. mną.  
Peesem – Nie wiemy, po co jemu to potrzebne, ale wiemy, co my z tym zrobimy.  
Answer – Z uśmiechem: Już czuję smak.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – Wygląda, że jest spokój. Ładujemy i do bazy. Cameron, w tej postaci chyba nie będziesz miała problemu dźwignąć to na cysternę? My to przywiążemy linami.  
Cameron – Trochę duże. Jak to przewróciliście?  
Peesem – Trzynastek granatem załatwił. Oszczędził nam problemów.  
Trzynastek – No i worka się pozbyłem. A miałem tam zaczęty szalik, co robiłem dla Allis na drutach.  
Peesem – to te druty ci się wbiły w plecy. Po cholerę na akcję bierzesz takie rzeczy.  
Trzynastek – czasami jak trzeba przeczekać aż blaszaki sobie pójdą to dziergam na drutach.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – wiem gdzie w bazie są takie druty. Załatwię ci nowe pod warunkiem, że zrobisz mi czapeczkę.  
Trzynastek – umowa stoi.

Chwile później:

Peesem – Dobra ciągnij Cameron, jeszcze kawałek. Ok. Chłopaki wiążemy linami.  
Cameron – Skynet kontaktuje się z tym endoszkieletem. Chcą wiedzieć, co się dzieje.  
Answer – przekaż, że przenoszą cysternę w inne miejsce, bo ludzie zaatakowali.  
Cameron – pospieszcie się, bo wysyłają pomoc.  
Peesem – wystarczy chyba nie spadnie. Do wozu. Musimy objechać z innej strony, bo mostu już nie ma.

W drodze:

Rapecqx_E3QX – lecą dwa HK. Cameron daj im znać, że wszystko jest ok.  
Cameron – przed nami są 3 terminatory. Połóżcie się na podłodze. Jak was nie będzie widać to może odpuszczą?  
Answer – Trzynastek wezwij posiłki z bazy, niech nam oczyszczą drogę.  
Peesem – coś ty? To tajna operacja. Nikt nie może wiedzieć.  
Answer – ciekawe jak masz zamiar ukryć cysternę? To się nie uda.  
Cameron – HK maja polecenie nas eskortować.  
Peesem – cholera, no trudno. Trzynastek wzywaj.  
Przez radio:  
Trzynastek – Halo baza. Wracamy a na ogonie wiszą nam dwa HK.  
Connor – Jak wam wiszą? Schowajcie się gdzieś w gruzach.  
Trzynastek – Zadanie wykonane tylko wracamy cysterną.  
Connor – Jaką cysterną? Co znowu wymyśliliście?  
Trzynastek – nie było innego transportu a w rękach to było za ciężkie.  
Connor – Jak was znam to znowu spirytus macie. Nie to było zadaniem.  
Trzynastek – Peesem mówił, że to ambrozja, a zadanie wieziemy na cysternie. Szybko, bo zbliżamy się do bazy. Jedziemy wałem od wschodu.  
Connor – Wiedziałem. Zaraz to załatwimy.  
Cameron – koło starego młyna są 3 blaszki. Niech je ktoś zdejmie.  
Connor – Cameron, co tam robisz?  
Cameron – Prowadzę tą cysternę złociutki.  
Cybermirror – mamy tych 3, Jednego zdjąłem, są plecami do was, bo strzelają w moją stronę.  
Hostile – HK załatwione, 1 mój, 1 Mq112358

W kabinie:

Peesem - Cameron rozjedź ich i odjedź trochę dalej, my wyskoczymy z Answerem i załatwimy ich do reszty.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – weź dwa afro, bo wystają z torby, nie idzie ich schować.  
Peesem – dajcie wszystkie przecież nie będziemy chodzić z tym po bazie.

20 minut później w garażu bazy:

Connor – Normalnie brak mi słów. Mieliście przynieść w torbie trochę wiśni a wy przytargaliście całe drzewo, cysternę i blaszaka.  
Answer – a kto po ciemku łaziłby po drzewie za wiśniami?  
Peesem – do czego te wiśnie ci są potrzebne?  
Connor – w przeszłości, gdy przeglądałem Internet wlazłem, na jakie forum. Pisali tam, że Jak się trochę wiśni wydryluje to potem w nocy śni się Summer.  
Peesem – Lato się śni?  
Connor – Summer Glau. Taka aktorka amerykańska. Mówię wam niezła d……  
Peesem – Ręce opadają. Bierz te wiśnie i nie przeszkadzaj. Chłopaki mamy 32 000 litrów spirytusu i wiśnie. Wiecie, co trzeba robić.  
Answer – John ty to masz łeb. Tak wymyślić z tymi wiśniami. Mamy zapasu na,….. cholera no nie na długo. Ale jak braknie to zawsze jest jeszcze drzewo. Też go można przerobić.  
Cameron – wysiadająca z kabiny. Cześć słonko. To ja Cameron.  
Connor – Jak ty wyglądasz? Gdzie masz skórę?  
Trzynastek – zrywający wiśnie. Ta blacha ma tylko chip Cameron.  
Rapecqx_E3QX – kapuś  
Connor - Rapecqx_E3QX znowu skopiowałeś chip Cameron. Dawaj go. Nigdy się nie nauczycie. Cameron jest tylko jedna. Koniec kropka.  
Answer - Rapecqx_E3QX niech sobie weźmie, masz tu ten chip od blachy, co Trzynastek go załatwił. Schowaj.

Gdzieś w bazie:

Trzynastek – Allis popatrz, co dla ciebie mam. Sam zerwałem, świeżutkie wiśnie.  
Allison – O jakiś ty miły, dziękuję. I pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek. Gdzie znalazłeś?  
Trzynastek – Byliśmy na akcji w nocy. A wiesz, to drzewo z wiśniami ta ja zwaliłem. Mówię ci. Jednym penisem.


End file.
